Baby, give me one more night
by White Patronus
Summary: UA: Blaine est un footballeur populaire, sortant avec la plantureuse Rachel Berry, aimé de tous... Enfin, surtout de Kurt Hummel, pauvre loser du Glee club, à la voix trop aigu et aux vêtements aussi chers que nombreux, rien ne les unis... Vraiment rien? Klaine


_**A/N**_** : (re)Bonjour ! Alors, je reviens avec une fic (même si j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas finir ce que je finis) qu'une vidéo faite par un(e) fan sur le même UA que celui-là Pour ceux qui sont intéressés par cette vidéo voici le lien (sans les espaces) **_**: www. youtube watch? v=J-xlhlOJuro & feature = g-high-u**_**. Alors, j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment reconnu mon style d'écriture… J'avais l'impression de me relire à mes débuts…^^' Bon, ce premier chapitre n'a pas été bêtatisé alors je m'excuse pour les fautes, tournures de phrases, ect. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Disclaimers : Je n'ai rien.**

* * *

POV Kurt

Kurt se laissa tomber sur son lit et mit son IPod en marche, écouteurs dans les oreilles. « One More Night » de Maroon 5 se mit en marche. Cette chanson lui fit penser à Blaine. Blaine… Un des garçons les plus populaires de McKinley. Il avait conquis tout le monde avec sa gentillesse, ses boucles indomptables qui retombaient sur son front négligemment mais qui lui donnaient un air mystérieux et sexy à souhait. Il faisait parti de l'équipe de foot et de boxe du lycée. Il sortait avec Rachel Berry, la Cheerio la plus populaire de McKinley… Et la plus énervante. Eux deux formaient le couple le plus soudé et le plus mignon du lycée. Malgré son hétérosexualité plus qu'évidente, Kurt avait quand même fini par tomber sous le charme du bouclé. Il était l'un des seuls garçons de l'équipe de foot qui ne l'avait jamais slushié, frappé, insulté, jeté dans la benne à ordure et même regardé de travers. Enfin, aussi loin que Kurt se souvenait. Il savait que jamais le footballeur serait sien, ce qui lui brisait le cœur. Mais ce qui désespérait le plus Kurt, c'était sa tendance à toujours craquer sur les personnes les plus impossibles à avoir. D'abord, son demi-frère Finn, maintenant Blaine Anderson. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il à le faire souffrir sentimentalement ? Kurt soupira. Chaque fois qu'il voyait le couple « Anderberry » comme tout le monde l'appelait se bécoter dans les couloirs, il en avait le cœur en miette. Et chaque fois qu'il croisait Blaine dans les couloirs, jamais ce dernier ne lançait un regard à Kurt, ce qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Le châtain se souvint de la seule fois où Blaine l'avait vu. Comme d'habitude, Kurt le relookait de façon... Un peu excessive, Blaine aperçut son regard et au lieu de le toiser d'un air écœuré, eh bien, il lui sourit. Le châtain fut mort de honte, rougit et cacha sa tête dans son casier. Depuis ce jour, il n'arrêtait pas de penser a lui. Soudain, il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il le sortit de sa poche et lut le SMS que Mercedes venait de lui envoyer.

"De: Mercedes

Hey boo! Encore a te morfondre sur ton ange footballeur sexy, bouclé et inaccessible? Allez, chou, ton mariage attendra! En priorité, tu dois pas oublier que demain, c'est à 18:00 au bowling avec le Glee Club!"

Kurt sourit. Le Glee club... Sa chorale, les seules façons pour lui de s'exprimer c'était par la mode et par la musique... Jamais il n'oserait dire quelque chose a quiconque sauf en chanson... Et encore, jamais il ne chanterait une chanson type "My Man" à Blaine... Même si c'est du Barbra Streisand. Kurt tapa alors sa réponse à son amie noire.

"Hâte d'y être... Et pour le mariage, pitié, sois ma demoiselle d'honneur!". Alors, il quitta son lit pour s'attaquer à ses devoirs.

POV Blaine

Marre. Blaine en avait marre de Rachel. C'est vrai qu'elle embrassait bien mais franchement, ELLE PARLAIT TROP! Et quand elle ne parlait pas... Bah... Elle ne faisait rien d'autre en fait. Blaine était quasiment sur qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil. Blaine se rendit compte qu'à part ce détail assez... Dur à supporter quotidiennement, il n'était pas plaindre. Il sortait avec la fille la plus belle de McKinley, il faisait parti de l'équipe de foot, il avait tout! Sauf une chose... Il n'était pas heureux, ni amoureux de Rachel. Certes, elle embrassait bien, mais il manquait ce quelque chose dont parlent tous les bouquins fleur-bleus... "Bah, ça viendra avec le temps!" Se dit-il en enlevant ses chaussures. Il consulta son emploi du temps du travail à mis-temps qu'il exerçait... Demain de 18:00 a 21:00 il devait travailler au bowling... "Merde" pesta-t-il. Il avait entendu Finn et Puck parler d'un bowling avec le Glee Club a 18:30... Ils allaient sûrement le voir dans son uniforme rouge et blanc de caissier à la buvette... Certes, il le mettait un peu en valeur quand même: le polo moulait légèrement ses abdos et le pantalon épousait la forme de ses cuisses musclées... Mais la casquette demeurait ridicule... Et obligatoire. Deux options s'offrait au bouclé: 1. Se faire porter pâle pour le boulot et risquer son travail ou 2. Y aller et risquer sa précieuse réputation. "Tant pis, j'y réfléchirai demain" pensa-t-il en se levant pour pendre sa douche," la nuit porte conseil!"

POV Kurt

Le lendemain, Kurt se rendit comme a son habitude a McKinley dans son 4X4 noir. Mercedes l'attendait devant la porte principale en consultant sa montre violette qu'elle venait de s'offrir. Quand elle aperçut Kurt, ses yeux pétillèrent et elle lui fit un signe de la main. Ils étaient amis depuis la maternelle et s'étendaient à merveille.

"-Alors, boo, vu ta tenue du jour, tu ne dois pas être en forme!" Commença-t-elle en pénétrant le bâtiment aux côtés du châtain.

Elle n'avait pas tord. Kurt ne portait aucun accessoire vraiment voyant. Ni foulard, nœud papillon ou cravate. Il semblait même qu'il avait choisit au pif ses chaussures. Jamais il n'aurait mis des converses jaunes avec un slim rouge! Pour toute réponse, Kurt soupira.

"-Franchement, Mercy, a quoi ça sert de bien m'habiller si Blaine ne me remarque pas?" Lui répondit-il en regardant ses pieds.

"-En parlant du loup! Regarde qui vient par ici main dans la main dans le pays des Bisounours en guimauve avec Mrs. Regardez-Moi-Je-Suis-Populaire-Et-Pas-Vous!" Remarqua la noire en désignant la brune pendu au bras du footballeur bouclé.

Mais Kurt ne fit pas attention à la remarque amère que son amie venait de faire, laissant son regard détailler le corps parfait du brun, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur son arrière-train qui, il fallait l'avouer, était parfait... "Comme le reste de son corps" pensa Kurt. D'un coup une voix plus grave et un coup violent qui le propulsa contre les casiers le ramena sur terre...

"-Casse-toi de ma route, tafiole! Et va relooker le cul des mecs ailleurs!" S'exclama Azimio, l'un des primates illettrés que l'équipe de foot comptait parmi ses joueurs.

"-Kurt?! Kurt?! Ça va?! Désolée, boo, je ne l'ai pas vu venir! Tina vient de m'envoyer un message, son hamster est mort!" S'excusa Mercedes en essayant tant bien que mal de relever Kurt. Ce dernier jura, son pull Marc Jacobs était fichu. D'accord, il avait l'habitude de recevoir des coups, mais son corps ne s'était pas totalement rétabli de son dernier voyage dans la benne à ordure.

"-C'est pas grave, Mercy! Allez, allons en cours..." Lui sourit-il en prenant ses affaires de biologie, jetant un dernier regard à la petite photo de Blaine qu'il avait découpé l'an passé dans le YearBook.

La journée se passa bien dans l'ensemble... Un des rares jours ou Kurt n'avait pas reçu un Slushie ou était passé dans la benne telle une vieille poupée. Arrivé au bowling avec le Glee Club au complet, il prit ses chaussures et commença a jouer.

"-Je commence à avoir soif! Pas toi, Kurt?" Lui demanda Tina en faisant un clin d'œil a Mercedes.

"-Oui! J'ai vraiment besoin d'un peu d'eau, la! Attends, j'y vais! C'est a ton tour de jouer! Je te prend quoi?" S'enquit le châtain en prenant son porte-monnaie.

"-La même chose que toi!"

"-Comme tu veux!"

Kurt se dirigea donc vers la buvette. Préparant mentalement sa commande.

"-Bonsoir! Deux coca zé..." Commença le châtain avant de reconnaître le caissier s'occupant des boissons. Blaine... Mais, il travaillait ici? Ah oui, c'est vrai! Mercedes lui avait donné les horaires du boulot du bouclé pour "forcer un peu le destin et vous faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre". Kurt avait d'abord rit mais maintenant il comprenait. Le clin d'œil de Tina, le bowling... Elles avaient tout manigancé! "Quelles garces! Malignes mais des garces quand même!" Pensa le châtain. Derrière le comptoir, Blaine commençait un peu à s'impatienter.

"-Oui?"

"-Euh... Je... Voudrais de... Deux cocas light... S'il-vous-plaît..." Commanda Kurt en rougissant. L'uniforme de Blaine lui allait comme un gant! Il était encore plus mignon que d'habitude! Même cette casquette ridicule lui donnait un petit air enfantin adorable.

"-Ça fera 3$, s'il-te-plaît" répondit Blaine d'un air ennuyé. Kurt paya profita de la demi-seconde durant laquelle il toucha la paume douce et sentit une petite décharge électrique parcourir sa main. Quand il revint vers ses amis, Tina et Mercedes le regardaient d'un air complice... Puis, l'asiatique chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille de la noire et éclatèrent de rire. Kurt les interrogea du regard. Alors la diva noire prit son téléphone et tapa un message. Le châtain sentit sa poche vibrer et vu le texto que Mercedes venait de lui envoyer...

"De: Mercedes

Boo, ton Blaine n'arrive pas à décrocher son regard de toi! Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil! Qui avait raison de croire le Gaydar de Maman Mercy?" Kurt pouffa et se retourna, à ce moment-la, il vit le bouclé baisser ses yeux dorés. Le châtain rougit violemment et lança son regard de "Bitch" à son amie de couleur. Cette dernière eut un geste de recul, faisant semblant d'avoir peur avant de rire aux éclats. Kurt se dépêcha d'écrire sa réponse à Mercedes.

"De: Kurt

Peut-être que c'est toi qu'il regarde... Ou Santana ou Quinn ou même Brittany! C'est moi le gay, ici! Mon Gaydar fonctionne un peu mieux que le rien, je crois! ;P". Ses amies pouffèrent en lisant le SMS du châtain avant de reporter leur attention sur leur match de Bowling. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise journée!

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! C'est gratuit !**


End file.
